


Rough With Me

by orphan_account



Series: The Affinity Verse [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Light Asphyxiation, Light BDSM, Light daddy kink, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erwin,” Levi whispers firmly. “I want you to be rough with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough With Me

“Erwin,” Levi whispers firmly. “I want you to be rough with me.”

Erwin’s brows furrow in confusion. Both of them are lying on their bed, fully clothed, and only just beginning to make out. The suddenness of Levi’s request stuns Erwin thoroughly. “What?” 

Levi grunts in frustration. “I want you to pin me down, I want you to bruise me, I want you to call me dirty names, I want you to shame me, I want you to choke me… I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk in the morning.” Levi moans shamelessly. He can feel his arousal surface now, scent giving away nothing, pungent in desire. He knows he’s slipping into submission, with glazed eyes and a weak body, he can feel his energy draining. “I want you to _be rough with me._ ”

Levi watches as Erwin’s jaw drops. “I… don’t think that’s a good idea, Levi…”

“I want it, Erwin,” Levi moans. “I want it so bad, I dream about it at night.”

“I don’t want to trigger you-”

“You won’t. When was the last time I was triggered?”

“Years…”

“Exactly. And if something goes wrong I’ll tell you.”

Erwin pauses to think, weighing up the possible consequences. He can smell that Levi is relaxed and unharmed, and he knows enough about Levi’s sexual preferences to know that it’s not too far fetched for him to want this. Levi, for the most part, is happy and healthy. “Okay,” he finally agrees. “But we’re taking it slow to start off with.”

“Thank you,” Levi says, launching into Erwin’s chest to give him a big appreciative hug. 

“Anything for my precious Omega,” Erwin murmurs, stroking his hair. Levi shudders at the feeling of Erwin’s dominance. He feels like Erwin’s possession and the thought of being owned by his Alpha. He mewls, melting further into Erwin’s body, desperate for his touch and smell. “What are the safewords, Levi?”

“Red to stop, yellow to pause and green to keep going,” Levi whispers. Although they’ve never engaged in any organised rough play before – although, not to say their sex is soft either - they’ve had the safewords in place ever since Levi had a flashback during sex years and years ago. He’s only had to use them a couple of times, but just the fact that they’re there to use if he needs them eases both Erwin and Levi’s anxiety. 

“Good boy,” Erwin replies and Levi shudders again. There’s nothing Levi loves more than shamelessly pleasing and serving his Alpha in bed.

Feeling the heat rise in his body, Levi struggles to stay upright, gripping onto Erwin’s firm and steady body. But Erwin does nothing but sit there, with his arm unmoving around his body. Levi squirms more, desperate for friction. “Can I kiss you? Please?” He begs.

“Hmmm, I don’t know… Have you been a good boy?” Erwin asks in a tone of fake ignorance.

“Yes,” Levi gasps. “Yes, I have.”

“Do you think you can prove it to me?” Erwin asks, finally moving so that Levi is straddling his waist. Levi nods desperately, completely ready to serve his Alpha, and Erwin grins at the sight. 

“Do you think you can stay upright for me?” Levi nods again, and Erwin gently lets go of his body and moves his hand to cup Levi’s face. His fingers trail down the features of his face until his thumb finds his lips. He traces over it carefully, applying almost no pressure at all. On instinct, Levi’s jaw drops and his mouth opens, ready and waiting. 

“What an obedient mouth you have,” Erwin claims as he pushes down on his lower lip to open his jaw up further. Levi almost immediately obliges, and even moves forward to try and suck Erwin’s fingers into his mouth. Erwin chuckles and pulls away. “Not that, Levi.” He lightly pushes Levi’s head down to his crotch, until Levi gets the idea and starts nuzzling his face in. “Good boy.”

Levi nods desperately. “Can I take off your pants, _please_?”

Erwin throws his head back and groans. “Yes, yes, yes, Levi, you can.”

Levi quickly unzips his pants and pulls them off, nuzzling back into Erwin’s still clothed crotch. “Good boy. So obedient. You can take those off as well.” Erwin says sweetly as he pats Levi’s head. 

When he can, Levi almost immediately extends his tongue to start licking Erwin’s erect cock, which stands proudly upright against his stomach. Levi moans at the sight, knowing that it's the same cock that always fills him up so well, that makes him so full and complete, that makes him feel _so_ fucking good. He loves it, every inch of it, and Levi could spend hours sucking at it if it pleased Erwin.

“That’s it, _good,_ ” Erwin praises, hand gripping onto Levi’s hair tighter. He pulls Levi’s head gently to the top of his length, implying that he take it into his mouth. “Like this, Levi, just like before.”

Levi nods before dropping his jaw to take Erwin into his mouth. He only gets small way down before it hits the back of his throat, which is usually the time where Erwin stops him. But instead, Erwin keeps going, keeps pushing his down until he can feel himself gagging and choking. Small tears drip down Levi’s face, and Erwin lets go of Levi’s head, with his mouth disconnecting in a trail of spit.

“Colour?”

Levi takes a few seconds to cough and catch his breath before he leans into Erwin’s body and purrs. “Green, oh God, green. Please, Erwin, more.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Erwin whispers, hand cupping Levi’s head before stroking to his neck. His thumb finds Levi’s scent gland, which causes him to gasp and mewl in pleasure. 

“Please, please, _please,_ ” Levi begs, his hands gripping the base of Erwin’s cock.

“Okay, precious, but only briefly,” Erwin says. “I have other plans as well.”

Levi nods quickly, before sinking back down to take Erwin back into his mouth. He loves the feeling of it stretching at his lips, nice and tight while it’s dragged in and out of his mouth. He loves choking feeling as it crowds his throat. He loves the gasps that erupt from his Alpha when he swipes his tongue in a certain way. He loves it.

“Okay, stop,” Erwin gasps, before pulling Levi’s head up. He cups Levi’s head and wipes his spit and tears away. “You did so well, baby. So good for me. Colour?”

“Green.”

Erwin pushes Levi onto his back with urgency, quickly shedding the clothes that shield his mate. When he finally rids Levi of his tight pants, he clicks his tongue and makes low noise. “Look at my dirty, dirty little boy… so wet for me...”

Levi gasps, heat rising to his face as Erwin shames him. He can’t help the fact that he gets wet and produces slick, and some part of him wishes he didn’t, but hearing himself being called a dirty little boy by Erwin is probably the most erotic thing ever.

“Only for you,” Levi mutters, fingers digging into the sheets of his bed. 

“What? Are you sure you don’t have another lover on the side. You seem slutty enough for it.”

Levi writhes even further, his body bucking up into Erwin’s. He shakes his head, desperate for Erwin to know that there’s nobody else. He’d never. “No! No… Only you… Only my Alpha…”

Erwin’s hand curls around Levi’s neck, and Levi immediately stretches it out for Erwin to take hold of. His thumb is pressed firmly against his scent gland, something that leaves Levi pulsing with hormones and pheromones, scent begging for Erwin to fuck him. The rest of Erwin’s fingers are wrapped softly around his neck.

“Do you trust me, Levi?” Erwin asks simply, with no dominance or expectation in his voice, only kindness and consideration.

“Yes,” Levi whimpers. 

“Do you trust me to keep you safe?”

“Yes.”

Erwin leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s forehead. “So beautiful, my precious. So willing and accepting and trusting.”

Levi nods, lightly, fully expecting Erwin to press down and choke him and fuck him into the mattress. He shudders at the thought, but it never happens, and Erwin lets go of his neck before doing anything. Levi whines. 

“Next time,” Erwin says, brushing Levi’s hair out of his face. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be biting you.”

“Please,” Levi begs. 

“Please what?”

“Please… bite me…”

“I think my little Omega should do something for me first,” Erwin muses, fingers brushing over Levi’s slick-drenched hole. 

“Yes, yes, yes…”

“I want you to take me. Unprepared. Just with your slick. Can you do that?”

“Yes!”

“What a good boy,” Erwin murmurs into Levi’s ear while taking a few seconds to line up and position himself correctly. “You’ll tell me if it hurts too much, yes?” Levi nods and Erwin presses in as slowly as he can manage. Levi’s eyes roll into the back of his head and his back arches elegantly. It’s so much – almost too much, but not quite – as he’s filled to the brim with his mate’s cock. 

Soon, Levi finds himself panting and squirming with want.

“Shhhh, baby, relax,” Erwin says. 

“Fuck me, Alpha. Fuck me, _please._ ”

Erwin traces small kisses down Levi’s neck and when he’s satisfied Levi has adjusted enough, he bucks up hard and fast, right into Levi’s wanting heat. “You beg so beautifully, Levi.”

Levi doesn’t reply, only whining and moaning in response to the feeling of being filled by his Alpha. As Erwin lifts his legs up for better access, and he can feel Erwin’s cock reach the deepest part of him while he gasps in pleasure.

“Erwin- _fuck,_ ” Levi pants desperately, trying to alert his mate that he’s about to climax.

There’s no reply, and instead, Erwin sinks his teeth into Levi’s scent gland, perhaps deeper than he ever has before. It makes Levi scream, coming in between both of them and all over their chests. His body continues to writhe, going through multiple aftershocks while Erwin continues to bite down on his scent gland obsessively.

It takes a while before Levi calms down, enough to realise that Erwin has stopped thrusting, but still hasn’t knotted. “Eugh… Erwin…”

Erwin’s teeth leave his scent gland. “Yes?”

“You haven’t… You haven’t knotted…”

“Oh, I got distracted by your scent…” 

“I want you to,” Levi says, hormones still surging for his mate to fill him up. “Now, Erwin.”

“Is that a command or a request?” Erwin asks cheekily. 

“Both. Now fuck me hard.” 

Erwin complies, but bends down again to latch onto Levi’s gland once more. Levi gasps in oversensitivity, but loves every second of it. He loves the way Erwin’s cock swells in his ass, the way his mate’s movements increase in desperation, the way he falls apart above him while reaching his climax, powerful and strong, the way his cock locks into place and fills Levi up nice and full… 

The way Erwin _uses him,_ like a possession, purely for his own pleasure.

And Levi almost prefers watching Erwin fall apart more than feeling it himself.

“Fuck,” Erwin mutters once he starts to relax into Levi’s body, ready to settle down after knotting. “There’s blood.”

“Huh?” Levi asks, confused.

“I bit too hard and drew blood.”

Levi chuckles, drawing Erwin closer into his body. He groans when the knot embedded deep in his ass moves, but ultimately sighs when manages to get as close to his mate as their position allows. Erwin’s arm snakes around Levi’s body, holding him in.

“Can I lick you clean?” Erwin asks. Levi doesn’t always like to be licked, especially if he’s not in a post-orgasm haze of bliss - because it’s disgusting and unsanitary - but he sometimes makes exceptions in order for Erwin to feel a sense of completion in his duties as an Alpha. And he doesn’t mind it too much… at least, the emotions behind it. It reminds him that his Alpha loves him and cherishes him.

“Yes, you may.”

Erwin starts with his scent gland, licking the minimal amount of blood from Levi’s skin. He stays at that spot for a while, and Levi is unsure if it’s because he feels guilty or because it smells so good, but he eventually moves to Levi’s shoulders and chest. By then, his knot deflates and slides out of Levi, bringing with it his slick mixed in with cum. Erwin takes his time, licking and worshipping Levi’s entire body.

“Mmph, Erwin,” Levi mutters. “Come here.”

Erwin quickly crawls up to Levi’s side. “Yes?” 

“Thank you,”

Erwin nuzzles his face against Levi’s, holding his body tight against his own. “Anything for you.”

Levi smiles softly. “No, seriously, that was amazing.”

“Was it now?” 

“Yes,” Levi says, before lowering his voice. “I love you.”

Erwin’s eyes widen, but his mouth turns to a smile. It’s not often that Levi says those words, almost never, not that Erwin has any doubts about his feelings. There are other ways that Levi shows his love, mainly through his actions, but the rare moments that he expresses his love through words warms Erwin’s tortured heart more than anything else currently in this world. 

“I love you too,” Erwin replies. “Are you up for round two?”

Levi hums in agreement. “We haven’t had bathtub sex for a while….”

“Bathtub sex it is,” Erwin declares, moving with a newfound energy. “Want a piggyback?”

“Like I could deny a piggyback from you,” Levi says sweetly, clinging to Erwin’s back, blissfully letting his mate do all the work.

After getting into the bath, Levi ends up riding Erwin hard and fast, with Erwin clinging so hard to his hips he leaves delicious bruises that Levi later ends up admiring in the mirror. They then soak in the hot water without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at levierwins.tumblr.com where the omegaverse trash continues


End file.
